Vending machines, gaming machines and the like include currency mechanisms, such as bill collectors and coin validators. Typically, such currency mechanisms are fixed to their associated vending machines with one or more screws. In an exemplary installation, three screws might be used. Generally, a currency mechanism includes holes to accept those mounting screws, which may be tightened using a screwdriver or some other tool.